


Kidney.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [14]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is not happy about Maura's Kidney transplant.</p><p>Season 3 Episode 15<br/>No more drama in my life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidney.

**Author's Note:**

> The night after  
> Season 3 Episode 15  
> No more drama in my life

"Maura's gonna do it then."

"Yea," replies Jane

"So you're..."

"Looking up statics to back up my reasons to talk her out of it."

"Jane."

"What, you don't think this is a good idea do you?"

"I know you're scared, and Hope has made mistakes."

"Yea, no kidding."

"How would you feel if it was Frankie or Tommy. Cailin is Maura's sister."

"Half sister," replies Jane

"Maura is not going to let Cailin die."

 

Jane puts a hand over her mouth as the tears fall. Angela hugs her kissing her on the cheek.

 

"Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight Ma," replies Jane

 

Jane climbs the stairs 5 minutes later.

 

"Hey, where you been?"

"I was looking up something...on this."

 

Jane holds up the laptop in her hand.

 

"Trying to find something to talk me out of it...Jane..."

 

Jane holds up a hand to stop Maura talking.

 

"That was my original plan."

"But?" replies Maura

"Look I'm not happy about you going under the knife for a stranger, but I'm choosing to be supportive."

"It's a simple procedure, Doctors perform 1000's of Kidney transplants every year."

"90 percent survival rates." replies Jane

 

Maura takes Jane's hand.

 

"I'm going to be OK."

"I know."


End file.
